Variable capacitors and varactors are widely used in integrated circuit designs. For example, such devices are commonly integrated into wireless transmitters and receivers such as cellular telephones and other mobile terminals. However, conventional varactors have low quality factors (“Q-factors”) especially when implemented using advanced processing technologies.